


suffocated

by eggslut420



Category: Realicide - Grej (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, Other, Realicide - Freeform, idk man i cant write, uhhh enjoy ig im a beginner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28165683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggslut420/pseuds/eggslut420
Summary: SUPER short egopostie fluff, idk egoist remembers him and post left kissing and pinesthere is zero egopostie content on here which is SAD so im here to deliverif u see this and u know me on jregtok no u didnti am sorry for making this first person
Relationships: Egopostie
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	suffocated

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed :0) im improving and a beginner uhh first work here wow

The thought of Post Left has been plaguing me for days. I can’t stop thinking about that hazy moment after we kissed, looking into each other’s eyes, xir hands still clutching the collar of my shirt. I wanted xem to be this close to me forever. Nobody has ever made me feel how xey do. Our faces were so goddamned close, but we were both too lost in each other for either of us to kiss again.

“You’re so pretty.” I can’t stop replaying those words xey had whispered to me. I usually despise when people call me that, why was it okay when xey did? Why did it make my stomach turn over? What was this person doing to me? I couldn’t even breathe in the moment. I was too stunned. I just put my shaky, unsteady hands on xir shoulders to pull xem in again. And dear god, the way that Postie kept xir hand steady on my collar was really something.

I’m suffocated by how it all feels. But this suffocating feeling that is eating me whole is strangely pleasing to my ego. I want to feel this way forever.


End file.
